User talk:4kant,6
Gęčokaxʔa Wiki Referring to a wiki here is good, but that one is so totally inactive... :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I will write more though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Write more then o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::w:c:geco:Gęčonęlądʔa :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:32, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll внесу свою лепту (loosely translated as "contribute") to that as well then :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Sohpot :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ah yeah, forgot that beginning a syllable in a vowel is takavíhki o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::ʔindeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I think we should introduce an inherent vowel or something so that we could transcribe complex syllables, especially those with complex syllable onsets. What do you think? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::"Inherent vowel"? Sounds a lot like my until now unpublished idea of breaking up clusters :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah that's it. While complex codas or something otherwise unpronounceable for a Gęčokaxʔa speaker can be neutralized with jackloads of nasalization, complex onsets like "br" in the name of your most favorite province can inflict some grief if left untouched. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Balabąt... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hah. Sęʔčetąkauhe. Got a takavíhki proposition which is make Gęčokaxʔa the language of senulezuqë of Burenia. Or locate it somewhere in Balabątčiuhętąkau(he)ki like the last time. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::Well, IRL the two places where Gęčokaxʔa speakers are found are Balabąt and ʔukląina :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And both speakers actually don't belong to their areas' ethnicity :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::Indeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You need to write something about fusion. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::See the new morphophonology section :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That's a whole lot better. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Svârjë! dągos - ''dägg''djur. Subtiel... © :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Subconsciousness Svârjë! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ik ga denke da 't's 'n uutlening :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Da is 't nie :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Zweeds kon 'n substraat zijn te Gęčokaxʔa als 't was te Burenisch als Gęčokaxʔa is 't taol van Bureniase senulezuqë :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Moar 't Gęčokaxʔa is gin toal van de Burenische senulezuqë, die toch al afgeslacht/gebureniseerd zijn :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:42, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Vandaor gaat "kon" :P ::::::Ik vraog mie af of de senulezuqë hade mier rechten dan de netakavíhki Bureniatale veur zij werde gedood o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Wie kon hun rèchte bepérreke veurdè de Bureniërs d'r woare? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ik bun bang da ik begriep da niet. o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::Who could limit their rights before the Burenians were there? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:50, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Though I said "I wonder if the senulezuqë had ''more ''rights then Burenians before they were killed" o: ::::::::::Hence your phrase produced negative meaning :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Takavíhkiness scales don't finish themselves... :::::::::::The senulezuqë didn't have the Genocide Right that the Burenians had :P On the other had the Burenians had been forced by their own god to leave Àłka :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Klýxef... :P ::::::::::::What in the Pałtoq's creations is Àłka? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::You should read more on Burenian mythology :P Àłka is the land from which all people originated :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat? :o By the way, there's also another guy from North Brabant there :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )